


Kiss This, Kiss That

by Cat16



Series: Nerve Anna [4]
Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Kurt has a choke kink try and fight me, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Summary: Inspired by a picture in which Dave and Krist are choking Kurt...Yeah.TW:- Choking- Explicit Sexual Content
Relationships: Dave Grohl/Kurt Cobain
Series: Nerve Anna [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091555
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Kiss This, Kiss That

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit short but heyy

The photographer lifted his camera and Kurt felt Dave and Krist’s hands snake around his throat, their arms reaching through the bars of the fence. Right as the photographer took the photo, Dave squeezed just a little too hard and Kurt gasped, a spark of arousal flickering to life in the pit of his stomach. Just as quick, Dave completely let go and he, Krist and Kurt posed for several other photos.

After a while the photographer grinned and told them he’d send the prints to them. They parted ways and Kurt and Dave climbed into the backseat of Krist’s car. They were mostly silent on the way home as Kurt struggled to hide his erection, his mind replaying the feeling of Dave’s fingers curled around his throat. He coughed lightly and Dave looked over at his hands clasped together on top of the jacket he’d put in his lap. He knew exactly what Kurt was trying to conceal, and had an inkling as to why the issue had arisen in the first place.

When they pulled up to Kurt’s house they all quickly jumped out of the car and before Kurt could excuse himself to the bathroom, Dave grabbed his arm and pulled them together, locking his lips with Kurt’s. Krist scoffed and sat down on the couch, beyond the point of caring what the two did in his presence. At least, until Dave began palming at Kurt’s crotch and he stood up and pushed them toward the bedroom.

“For crying out loud, you two,” he grumbled and shoved them into Kurt’s room, shutting the door after them. Dave kept kissing Kurt as they fell onto the bed and pinned Kurt beneath him. Kurt was breathing so hard it was almost to the point of hyperventilating and Dave brushed against his lips once more before kissing his neck lightly, right where his fingers had been earlier. He began working Kurt’s belt undone and out of his belt loops, pulling it free and tossing it to the floor with a loud noise.

Kurt’s pants and shirt followed shortly after and Dave began kissing his way down Kurt’s body. Kurt tensed as Dave’s lips brushed over his stomach. His hands found their way into Dave’s hair as he took hold of Kurt’s cock. He closed his lips around the head and Kurt exhaled heavily. Dave pushed Kurt’s cock further into his mouth, immediately choking himself. Kurt groaned and gripped Dave’s hair harder. He struggled to keep himself from bucking up into Dave’s mouth, and Dave swallowed a few times and bobbed his head for several minutes before pulling off and crawling back up the bed to kiss Kurt.

Kurt’s hands began pulling at Dave’s shirt, yanking it over his head and pushing his jeans down. Dave fumbled on the nightstand for a bottle of lube. When he found it he squeezed some onto his fingers and began slowly working Kurt open. After a few minutes he pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up with Kurt’s ass, pushing in slowly and leaning forward to kiss Kurt once again, beginning to thrust slowly into him as he did.

“I love you,” Kurt whispered against Dave’s lips and Dave pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you too.”

He continued his slow thrusts until Kurt was begging him to go faster and harder. Dave pulled out and flipped Kurt onto his stomach, thrusting roughly back into him. Kurt cried out, half in pleasure and half in surprise and a small amount of pain at the sudden intrusion. Dave put his hand to the front of Kurt’s neck, watching and listening for any protest, but Kurt only moaned. Dave felt the vibrations through his hand and tightened his grip, drawing more sounds from Kurt. He pulled Kurt up by his neck until his back was pressed against Dave’s chest and pounded into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin loud in the small room.

Dave heard the TV turn louder as Krist attempted to drown out the noises of Kurt crying out and Dave grunting. Dave moved his hand up from Kurt’s neck to cover his mouth, muffling the noises he was making. Kurt closed his hand around his cock and began jerking himself off in time with Dave’s thrusts.

“Fuck. Fuck. Dave-“ he groaned as he came, cum spilling over his hand and dripping onto the bed. Dave came after him, burying himself deep inside Kurt’s ass and kissing and biting his neck. Kurt kept jerking himself off, groaning at the feeling of Dave filling him, cum dripping out of Kurt as Dave pulled his softening cock out of him. He let go of Kurt and they both collapsed to the bed, Kurt trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Dave drew him close and peppered kisses over his cheek, ear and neck, whispering lovingly to him.

Kurt’s breathing slowed and with a final sigh, he fell asleep, wrapped in Dave’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and/or kudos HIGHLY appreciated <3
> 
> Inspired by:
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/a4n7K3BTpZ176tW96
> 
> Link to my Tumblr where you can send a request for any fic you like:  
> https://crazycat1606.tumblr.com/post/627847905714323456/crazycat16-archive-of-our-own


End file.
